The present invention relates to a chain link used to form an energy conducting guide chain, and wherein the chain link can be adapted to a plurality of use configurations.
Supply lines for the feed of consumables of all kinds to movable machine apparatuses are laid in so-called energy guide chains. The energy guide chains have a plurality of pivotably interconnected chain links which form a passage for accommodating supply lines. The operation of laying supply lines in energy guide chains must be effected with a very high degree of care. In particular, laying a plurality of lines one upon the other and laying lines of different diameters in directly juxtaposed relationship should be avoided in order to ensure that the lines do not rub against each other, which can cause the lines to be damaged. Furthermore when laying supply lincs which involve pressure hoses, account must be taken of the fact that they can move freely as they decrease or increase in length when subjected to varying pressure loadings. Electrical lines are also laid in an energy guide chain. If electrical lines are laid in the form of a bundle in an energy guide chain, there is the risk of the lines and possibly the energy guide chain being ruined if the energy guide chain comprises plastics material as electrical lines disposed in a bundle heat up during operation.
Different proposals have already been put forward for resolving those problems when laying supply lines in energy guide chains. An optimum solution is achieved by means of so-called apertured webs through which the laid lines are guided in mutually separated condition.
A further proposed solution is known from utility model No. G 91 02 121.9 U1. In accordance with that proposal an energy guide chain involves a division of the energy guide passage, and such division can be altered in a simple manner and using a few components of a simple construction. For that purpose it is proposed that separating webs and crossbar members are arranged between the transverse portions and the chain side plates. Each separating web has at least one opening which is arranged transversely to its longitudinal direction and which is open towards its web side. The crossbar member can be inserted into the opening, with the opening having an undercut configuration. Division of the energy guide passage with a separating web-crossbar member system is possible by means of two separating webs and a crossbar member. The energy guide passage can be divided into further portions by using a plurality of crossbar members and separating webs. In that case the crossbar members are held in the openings having an undercut configuration, in such a way that the crossbar members are prevented from unintentional release from the separating webs.
Utility model No. G 91 09 241.8 discloses an energy guide chain in which the space within the energy guide passage can be subdivided by separating bodies and partitions. The partitions have elastically deformable eyes which each have an inwardly facing retaining projection co-operating with corresponding retaining recesses in the separating bodies. The elastically deformable eyes embrace the separating body in question. Due to the configuration of the eyes in particular subsequent installation of the separating bodies with partitions in an energy guide chain is a relatively complicated and expensive operation.
A further proposal for a separating web-crossbar member system for an energy guide chain is known from EP 0 343 192. In accordance with EP 0 343 192 each separating web has on both sides one or more holding grooves which are distributed over its height and which are in mutual alignment on respective sides. At their ends the crossbar members have retaining noses which can each be selectively inserted into a respective one of the holding grooves. This embodiment requires a particular configuration in respect of the holding grooves and the retaining noses in order to ensure that the separating webs and the crossbar members do not already fall apart during the assembly operation. During operation of an energy guide chain the lines exert additional forces on the crossbar members and indirectly on the separating webs which must carry such forces. By virtue of the construction involved the separating webs must be of a suitable thickness whereby the space available in the guide passage is reduced.
Taking that state of the art as its basic starting point the invention is based on the problem of providing a kit for a chain link, whereby the chain link can be equipped for different situations of use. A further object of the invention is to provide a chain link and an energy guide chain which can both be adapted to varying situations of use.